A computing device typically runs one instance of an operating system that has access to the hardware resources of the computing device. However, a technique known as virtualization permits a number of instances of operating systems to run on a computing device. In virtualization, a number of such virtual machines (VMs) are instantiated, and each VM runs its own instance of an operating system.